Spitfire Squadron 666 Special Duties
Spitfire Squadron 666 Special Duties is a picture story which appeared in the Biggles Annual published by World International in 1980. The author/artist of this story is unknown. In 2003, the story was republished in French translation in Sabotage à Canberra, the second volume in the Biggles Héritage (Comics series) published by Belgian publisher Miklo. Synopsis During the Battle of France, Air Commodore Raymond sends 666 Squadron on a daring mission to intercept a German transport flight ferrying a group of senior intelligence officials. It is a deep strike which requires landing in the Loire valley in France behind enemy lines. Plot (may contain spoilers - click on expand to read) During the Battle of France, Air Commodore Raymond has a dangerous assignment for Biggles and his 666 Sqn. The British have received intelligence that the Germans intend to set up an advance HQ at Rouen. A top level conference has been planned and a group of top level German intelligence officials would be flying in from Berlin to a Luftwaffe airbase nearby. Raymond plans an airstrike on the ferry flight but this will involve a force of Spitfires making a landing behind enemy lines where they will wait for the target. Biggles chooses a strike force comprising himself, Algy, Ginger and Bertie. They take off by night for the landing zone. Crossing into France, they are intercepted by a force of Me 109s. Biggles and Ginger break formation to engage the Germans. They shoot down some of the interceptors but one escapes and Biggles knows he will raise the alarm. Landing inside France, Biggles and co. meets Lebec, a Frenchman who is shows them a cave to hide their Spitfires in. It is, he tells them, a hiding place which he uses to hide his wines from the Germans. Inside the house, Lebec briefs them on the mission and shows them the intended route of the ferry flight, which comprises a Dornier transport and eight Me 109s. The plan is to strike hard and fast before the flight nears the Luftwaffe airbase destination, where more opposition can be expected. Lebec's wife rushes in to announce that a party of German troops is approaching. It is von Stalhein! Lebec sends Biggles and co. into the cellar which leads to the caves. Von Stalhein tells Lebec he knows the British are here and threatens to search the place. Biggles knows von Stalhein will find them eventually and decides to make a hasty takeoff and escape before von Stalhein gets to them. They now have to bring their interception plan forward. Biggles takes the formation inside Germany where they encounter the Dornier and its escorting fighters. Diving onto the formation, Biggles successfully shoots down the transport but they are then forced to fighter the escorting fighters outnumbered. Fortunately, the rest of 666 Sqn turn up and save the day. Back at base, during a celebratory party, Raymond tells them that Lebec had radioed telling them Biggles needed help and so the rest of the squadron had gone in. Characters *Biggles *Air Commodore Raymond *Algy Lacey *Ginger Hebblethwaite *Bertie Lissie *Lebec Aircraft *Supermarine Spitfire *Messerschmitt Me 109 *Dornier - type not specified. Being used as a transport. Artwork shows a distant silhouette of a Do 17Z or Do 215 model. Places *666 Squadron - presumably at Rawlham *property belonging to Lebec in the Loire Valley, Research Notes Incongruities *Lebec addresses Biggles as Major. He should be a Squadron Leader. Chronology *From the context, it is during the Battle of France before the French armistice. The first text box says "June 1940". Raymond then tells Biggles "our chaps are taking a hammering across the Channel". *This is, of course, incongruous as, according to Spitfire Parade, 666 Sqn was only formed later during the Battle of Britain. Publication History *''Biggles Annual'', 1980 References Category:Derivative works